Crying for Hope
by furiri
Summary: One shot! ok, it's a song fic! Inuyasha's confession on how he feels about Kagome.. oh! and it's also a how-their-first... Ah! just read and find out! review please!


Crying for Hope  
  
Hello minna-san! This is the first songfic I'm writing!!! I hope you like it, I translated the lyrics myself, from a song in spanish, so if you find any mistaked please don't get mad at me, ok? I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters showed in here, so please don't sue me! Oh! I do not own the song either! Enjoy!  
  
"Even if the moon doesnt shine tomorrow it'll be the same to me, because only to see you smiling is what makes me happy."  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly on one of the branches of a tree, staring at the sky that was full of tiny twinkling stars. Then he looked down only to find Miroku, Sango,Shippo and Kagome talking, sitting around the fire. They all seemed to be having a good time, sharing stories and laughing. He stared at Kagome's smiling face, and whitout even noticing, he drew a slight smile on his face.  
  
"And it's true that even the smallest indiferent stare, or even any colder gesture you give me stabs my heart in confusion and pain.. but love, there hides the magic.."  
  
Suddenly Kagome lifted her gaze and stared back at him. Her happy expression turned quickly into a sightly saddened one, as she turned to face the guys again, faking a smile. Inuyasha's expression turned sad as well.  
  
The day before they had had another conversation about her, about Kikyo.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were facing each other, standing by a beautiful lake.  
  
"You don't understand anything!! How could you possibly understand how I feel about Kikyo" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"How can you say that! You.. you don't know what I can or cant understand.." answered a saddened though angry and disappointed Kagome.  
  
"The hell I can!!!" Kagome's eyes were widened in shock, as Inuyasha stood there with a surprised look at what he had just done. Then he softened his face and turned his gaze away from hers. " I think. I think you better go now.. I wanna be alone.."  
  
"Fine" stated Kagome with hurt filling her eyes. Then, without saying anything else, she turned around and started to walk away.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Inuyasha had gotten a sad expression as he stared down at her. " 'You're really an idiot Inuyasha..'" he thought to himself.  
  
"Not that I'm seeing you girl, I'm starting to miss you already. I cant imagine the wounds I'd get if you left one day. that's why I wanted to tell you."  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the tree, making all the bunch turn towards him. He glared at Kagome with saddened eyes, but she just turned her gaze away, still holding hurt in her eyes. Without saying anything, he turned around and left.  
  
"What was that about?" asked a confused Sango while turning to Kagome, who by this point, was faking a smile, so the others wouldn't notice her sadness.  
  
"Ah.. Inuyasha sure is weird.." stated Miroku while taking a zip from the soda can Kagome had given him.  
  
"Well at least he's not a hentai.." Shippo was cut off when he was suddenly whacked on the head by Miroku, who had gotten a funny upset expression.  
  
Everyone started to laugh, but then Kagome looked at the direction that Inuyasha had taken and got a hurt expression.  
  
"That if you're asked about me, don't tell them where I went; Let your soul become stronger, and when you look ahead, don't remember all the things I couldn't give you."  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of the well, staring at the portal that had given him the chance to meet Kagome.  
  
"Idiot.." he mumbled to himself in a soft tone of voice. "You know you've made up your mind.." he was lost in his thoughts, and staring remebering that day when Kagome sat bby the well looking so sad; so vulnerable.  
  
'I wanna stay. let me stay with you' she had told him. Even though he could tell she was in pain, she showed a determined though saddened expression.  
  
Inuyasha got a sad expression as he remembered that day. The day he told her he chose Kikyo over her.  
  
"And I hope that your eyes do shine tomorrow, and that your voice keeps crying love, crying for hope."  
  
"Why did have to say that you ass." Inuyasha thought to himself as he approached the well and put both his hands over the edge, lowering his head and letting his hair fall to his face. "Why did you have to snap at her like that when she asked you about Kikyo.. damn it you know she's not the one you care about! Stupid hanyou.. you've done it once again" he said in a soft tone of voice. "Why cant you just say 'I like you. Kagome'"  
  
"Now that I have you, I'm not planning to waste my time anymore, not for my stupid ego, not a single moment; All the fear fades away."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his face with a determined look. "That's it. I cant let things stay this way anymore.." he said taking his hands off the edge of the well.  
  
As he turned around to go back to the others, he stood in shock and surprise to find Kagome standing behind him. She held a sightly fake smile while staring at him.  
  
"Kagome." he said in a soft tone of voice, letting her know he was feeling just the way she was.  
  
"Gomen. you probably wanted to be alone.." she stated in a sad tone of voice while walking up to him and sitting on the edge of the well. Inuyasha just stared at her as she sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry.. you were right,I couldn't possibly understand how you feel about Kikyo..but there's just one thing I wanted to tell you, you know why I get so upset whenever I see you suffering because of her?"  
  
"Why." he asked while staring at her with saddened eyes.  
  
There was a short pause before she continued. "Because I just cant stand seeing you suffering for someone that only wishes you to die. you're just .such a good and caring person Inuyasha. that's why I get so upset. how can you let yourself down for someone that cant see all those good things about you." she smiled slightly as she finished.  
  
"Let your light shine forever, because you deserve it; And forgive me if some day, I pretended for you not to be yourself"  
  
Kagome stood in shock as she felt Inuyasha's embrace. He had embraced her in such a sweet way, letting all his feelings out in the open just for her to see. She couldn't help but to start trembling as some tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Not letting go of her and with his eyes closed, Inuyasha spoke. "No. I should be the one apologizing. not you. gomen, Kagome"  
  
Kagome couldn't say anyting. All she had wanted to tell him for so long had escaped from her mind. She decided just to stay that way and enjoy the moment she had longed for in such a long time.  
  
Still holding her, Inuyasha whispered to her ear in a soft and sweet way. "The only one I want to protect is you Kagome. I knew it from the very first time we met.it just took me a while to finally understand it." he said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Kagome smiled as some tears escaped from her eyes, then she got up still surrounded by the strong arms of the person she loved the most. "Arigatou.Inuyasha." she wgispered to his ear.  
  
Inuyasha loosened his embrace as he got a clear view of Kagome's teary eyes and pink cheeks. He smiled at the sight of her and slowly leaned over to kiss her. As both of them closed their eyes to meet their lips, they kissed for the first time. That long wanted kiss that would free them both from that sad loneliness that filled their hearts.  
  
"And if I'm asked about you, I'l just say that I saw you in my dreams one night; and that I only keep dreaming since that day, just to see myself next to you every day"  
  
As they broke their kiss and lost themselves in each other's eyes, only one thing was able to be seen around them: Love.  
  
Author's note: SSOOO? I hope you at least enjoyed that! Could you please review it? I'd really appreciate it! Ja ne! 


End file.
